1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to melt-formed polymers and, in particular, antistatic agents therefor. More specifically, the present invention pertains to permanent antistatic agents for melt-formed polymers which are subsequently used in textiles and the like.
2. Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,475,898 and 3,329,557 there is disclosed a method for rendering synthetic polymers antistatic by the addition thereto of a high molecular weight poly(alkylene ether) having a molecular weight of from about 1,000 to about 30,000. Generally, these patents teach the addition of the polyether to the polymer melt just prior to spinning the polyether into fibers, filaments and the like. This point of introduction is used to minimize thermal degradation of the polyether which, because of the high temperature of the polymer melt, would otherwise occur.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,898 states that when large amounts of lower molecular weight polyethers are employed as antistatic agents for polyamides, it is advantageous to use a thickening agent when the polyether is added to the polyamide melt to avoid separation into layers.
The present invention seeks to improve upon such poly (alkylene ethers) by providing new antistatic agents which do not suffer the deficiencies of thermal degradation and insufficient viscosity.